


In Which The Right Person Dies

by teaearlgreyhot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaearlgreyhot/pseuds/teaearlgreyhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short rewrite of that scene in 307. You know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Right Person Dies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for the 100, and the first fic I've written at all in probably a year. So it's not exactly great. I'm mostly posting this in hopes of getting constructive criticisms, so if anyone is willing to do that for me, thanks!

Lexa knew it would be understandable for her to be upset. Clarke was leaving to Arcadia, and she didn’t know when she’d be able to see her again. That wasn’t a truth that she relished, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel sorrow. Her heart was at peace. Lexa didn’t think she’d ever be as close to someone as she had been to Clarke, not after Costia. Lexa rested her eyes, not noticing the smile that crawled on her face. She snapped out of it when she heard it.   
Gunshots.   
Gunshots in the room Clarke had just walked into.  
Without thinking, Lexa shot out of bed and opened the door. Foolish? Yes. But Clarke clouded her mind in a way she could never understand. Titus stood tall, clutching a gun in his hand. He didn’t even look at Lexa. His gaze was fixed on the corner of the room and Lexa followed it. Seeing Clarke on the ground, blood rushing out of her torso, Leza’s world froze. In the instant it took her to register what she was seeing, her might went to a thousand different places. 

Costia’s head was cold by the time Lexa saw it. Cold, grey, and starting to rot. With a stiff upper lip, Lexa had stood up and tried to get composure. She threw up. Costia was dead and Lexa knew exactly why. 

Lexa made a choice at Mount Weather. It wasn’t a happy choice, but she was the commander. Being the commander meant that she’d let all of her people live, even though she knew it meant never seeing Clarke again. There was a good chance that Clarke would die fighting that day, but Lexa hoped she would go home with her people and stay safe. Clarke was strong, she would make it through the grief. And Lexa would make it through the grief of losing Clarke at that battleground. 

Clarke’s skin had been softer than Lexa expected. Her hands were calloused and dirty, yes, but her thighs, neck, breasts...she was so beautiful. Lexa had thought about the moment that they could come together hundreds of times, but she didn’t believe it would ever be happening. Lexa had broken Clarke’s trust, but Clarke gave herself to Lexa so completely and intensely. Lexa mentally documented every moment making sure she would never forget a single detail of the moments they shared themselves with each other. 

Lexa didn’t hesitate as she took the gun from Titus’s hand and pointed it at his head. It was instinct, almost second nature. Titus didn’t flinch or back away when Lexa pulled the trigger. By the time Titus hit the ground, Lexa was already by Clarke’s side. Lexa knew in her gut when she saw the wound up close that Clarke was dying. Lexa had been on the battlefield, and she knew how much worse guns were than the weapons of her own people. She put her hands over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding, if only to have a few more moments with her beloved.   
“Clarke, I’m so sorry. I..I love you, Clarke.” Lexa spoke quickly and softly, looking in Clarke’s eyes, feeling the blood pumping.   
“Lexa…” Clarke started, but Lexa hushed her, wanting her to save strength. Lexa took a deep breath and leaned into Clarke, making eye contact with a serious gaze. Her voice cracked.   
“Yu...Yu gonplei ste odon.”  
Clakre’s hand grabbed the fabric of Lexa’s pants and ripped. Lexa thought that Clarke was confused, unsure of what her body was doing, because of the blood loss. Then Clarke batted Lexa’s hand away from her wound and replaced it with the cloth.   
“Push down on that.” Clarke said weakly but with intention. Lexa blinked, hesitating for a moment, but followed Clarke’s instructions. Lexa didn’t want to let herself have hope, it seemed too dangerous. But Clarke apparently did think she had a chance of survival, and Lexa wouldn’t take that away from her. “Get your doctor.” Clarke ordered, blood starting to come from her mouth.   
“Clarke…” Lexa said with hesitation. Clarke was dying, she didn’t want to leave her side for a ghost of a chance for something Lexa knew would never happen.   
“Lexa, get a doctor.” Clarke said more seriously, grasping at Lexa’s hand. Lexa could tell there was more that Clarke wanted to say, but the blood she was losing was probably making it too difficult. Lexa thought that leaving Clarke for a moment to put her mind at ease was better than having Clarke die frustrated and stressed, thinking that she could be saved if Lexa had done something differently, would be the right choice.   
~~~  
The last thing Clarke heard before she closed her eyes was Lexa yelling desperately in Trigedasleng outside the door. 

When she woke up, she was back on Lexa’s bed. For a moment, she thought she was waking up from a dream and that she’d have to leave for Arcadia soon, after getting herself and Lexa dressed. That was before she felt the pain in her stomach. She looked down to see the bandage wrapped tightly around her middle. It looked fresh, Clarke could tell someone had been changing it often. She turned her head to see Lexa sitting on the bed, her eyes gently closed. She must have been asleep. Clarke slowly put her hand over Lexa’s, and Lexa awoke with a start. Her eyes immediately watered.   
“Clarke.” She said gently, like her name was fragile and precious. Her face hardened as she remembered the things she was supposed to say. “Your mother got here two hours ago from Arcadia, she’s been treating you while you were asleep. She’ll be back soon. You had some internal bleeding, and damage to your pancreas, but my doctor is sure you’ll make a complete or almost complete recovery.”   
Clarke knew Lexa was trying to be comforting, but she had a different idea of what would make her feel better. “Just...lay down with me.” Clarke said quietly, still tasting some blood in her mouth. Lexa came down slowly, being careful not to move Clarke and aggravate her wounds. Clarke tiled her head to touch Lexa’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She’d be asleep again soon, as her body needed to head itself, but when she woke up she’d want to feel Lexa with her.


End file.
